The present invention generally relates to a foam dart gun and the like and in particular to a foam dart gun capable of rapidly firing a plurality of foam darts utilizing energy stored in a series of elastomeric members.
Toy projectile launchers, including toy projectile guns, have utilized numerous arrangements to apply a launching force to a projectile. Launchers that utilize elastomeric, or rubber, bands oftentimes suffer from the band breaking from fatigue or overuse. Also, when a single elastomeric band has been used to propel a projectile there is no retracting or retaining force applied to the elastomeric band. Once released, the elastomeric band is difficult to control, and often alters the trajectory of the toy projectile. Specifically, the elastomeric band may contact the body or fins of the rocket once the elastomeric band is no longer in tension, and interfere with the speed and accuracy of the rocket. Also, a single elastomeric band stores less energy than several combined bands. Velocity, distance, and trajectory suffer as a result. Additionally, constant loading and unloading of a single elastomeric band can permanently stretch the band, which lessens the potential energy capable of being stored in the elastomeric band. As a result, less kinetic energy can be transferred to the projectile when launched. In addition, it is often the case that a user of a foam dart gun is allowed a single shot before having to reload, or cock, the elastomeric band so that a second projectile may be launched. Further, the end of the elastomeric band connected to the projectile is left dangling from the gun. Not only are dangling bands cumbersome to re-load and not in position to receive a dart after being fired, but they also can catch foreign objects and break and pose a danger to the user. Accordingly, a foam dart gun that withstands fatigue and improves control of the elastomeric band(s) after a projectile has been launched would prove useful. Furthermore, there is a significant need for a foam dart gun that allows a user to accurately and rapidly fire successive toy projectiles, including foam darts, at an increased velocity to achieve a greater distance.